


Can I love you

by Lovemee



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Fluff, M/M, Side Wowkwan, Single Parent AU, Suggestive, cafe owner donghun, dongjun - Freeform, please i'm so weak for single parents AU, single father junhee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovemee/pseuds/Lovemee
Summary: Donghun thought nothing else could make Junhee more endearing - he was the most adorable just the way he was. But boy was Donghun in for a surprise.
Relationships: Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow, Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Can I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Please know that this is extremely short because this is just a prologue. The next chapters would be longer!

_All the lights of the club on him, yet he outshined those._

* * *

Donghun was not one of those to go to a club to get laid but here he was, standing at the bar, with his best friends somewhere lost in the crowd on the dance floor, his own eyes stuck on the man in the middle of it. Tight black jeans and sheer shirt - that man was out to _kill._

Contemplating to approach, Donghun decided he needed liquid courage. 2 shots later he was well in between the close pressed bodies, eyes set on the blond man when a black haired man snaked his hand around the man’s waist.

It was weird - Donghun was standing in the middle of the dance floor (not dancing in fact), his gaze fixed on the blond man taking a drink from the other man, laughing. [ and if Donghun was sober, he would have blushed over that pretty smile but the drunk part in him wanted the blond man under him, sinking those sharp canines in his shoulder as he withers in pleasure].

He was going to turn around and leave - maybe grab another expensive drink and go wallow in self pity in his home. He stole one glance at the blond man _only_ to find him staring right back at him as he whispered something in the black haired one’s ear (who just looked up at Donghun to smirk as he left) and then _he beckoned him._

**Author's Note:**

> This was me, posting a new chaptered fic here to avoid myself for feeling guilty over the numerous WIPs over at my tumblr.


End file.
